


Plein de Surprises

by ragnar_rock



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: The Chevalier plots against Liselotte, but his scheme backfires.





	Plein de Surprises

The Chevalier de Lorraine was not in one of Versailles' glorious halls, nor a lavish court room, but rather, he was making his way through the servants' passage with something very specific in mind. He folded his hands neatly and looked over his nose in his usual, cat like manner as he searched. He had a very simple plan in mind – to swap the sugar and the salt for the meal that would be delivered to the new Madame.

It was not that Chevalier hated Liselotte – with her charming honesty and boyish mannerisms it was irritatingly difficult to feel anything but fondness for her, but that was precisely the problem! If she had been evil, say – more like Louis' lover the Marquise de Montespan – they would easily know where each other stood. It is much easier to be enemies when both parties are willing to participate. It was however, much more difficult when one of them had a nasty habit of being nice all of the time. That was what truly worried Chevalier, deep at his core and far more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. She was too damn sweet, a breath of fresh air. How could Philippe spare him so much as a glance if he was married to that thing? He was worried. It was not just that his entire existence at court relied on Philippe's favour but he was concerned about his heart. He was worried, no terrified of losing his heart completely. A life where he was only a number in Philippe's large collection of mignons...he shivered and pushed the thought aside. No, no he would not stand aside and let himself be cast out like yesterday's cuffs!  
  
He was nearly to the kitchens when a new, even better opportunity presented itself in the form of a spotty kitchen boy carrying a crate of rabbits under each arm.  
“And where do you think you are taking these?”  
“To the kitchen monsieur, they are for tonight's feast. Bontemps-”  
“Is wrong. These were requested specifically by the Madame. She wished to examine them...or slaughter them, I cannot recall which – some German thing probably- what matters is that they are to be taken to her chambers at once.”  
“Monsieur-”  
“You dare question my authority? I the Chevalier de Lorraine, closest friend and confidant to Philippe de France, Fils de France, duc d’Orléans.”  
The boy chewed on his lip, torn between dealing with the Chevalier now and Bontemps later. After a moment he gave a sort of awkward bow and hurried off in the direction of the Princess' rooms and the Chevalier turned back toward the main halls with a smug grin.

Chevalier twirled as he walked, delighted with his own deviousness - and the full skirts of his latest frock coat, but his merriment came to a sudden stop when he caught sight of Louis silhouetted against the window. He hesitated, wondering if he had noticed him or not. He stood there, torn between whether or not to flee, until Louis broke the silence.  
  
“He will be leaving soon.”  
  
Chevalier realized that he had been awkwardly bowing, and so he lifted his head and crossed the distance between them to follow his gaze down to Philippe outside, clearly caught up in the ecstasy of battle as he trained in the grounds below.

When he returned his gaze to Louis' profile, he couldn't help but to be moved by the emotion on his face. In that moment he could see so much of Philippe in him, all of their similarities and differences in sharp clarity as his brother clearly loved him and worried for him.

“You worry for him.” Chevalier said before he could stop himself, and when Louis turned to look at him fear shot through him at once.  
“I-I mean that is...it is nerve wrecking isn't it? Sending him off to war like this. I worry for him, but then I am a coward hah we have been over this before-”

“I do worry for him.”  
  
A charged silence fell across the room that Chevalier instantly felt the need to fill.  
  
“You see, I knew you were not a heartless King. He loves you you know, in his own way – sibling rivalry and all that but if you look dee-”  
  
“Will you shut up?”  
  
“Yes, sire.”

The Chevalier toyed with his ring as he stood beside the King and waited to be dismissed. He felt rather like a cornered rabbit and tried to subtly look over his shoulder for an escape route.

“When my brother leaves for war you are to accompany him.”  
  
“Forgive me sire, but the Duc has already made it clear that I am fo-”  
  
“When last I checked, I was King.” Louis gave him a sharp look and Chevalier answered him with an insipid smile.  
  
“You are to accompany him, and to watch over him. Protect him, as I trust you to. See to it that he arrives home in one piece. I am certain that you two will be able to...” Louis made a face. “Occupy yourselves as you occupy Holland.”  
  
“Your Majesty I am...humbly grateful for this opportunity to serve you and your brother to the full extent of my abilities howev-”  
  
“Good, you leave tomorrow.”  
  
Louis turned on his heel and swept out of the room before Chevalier could argue.  
  
“Thank you...mud and war, lovely.” Chevalier sighed and rubbed his fingers together as he remembered what he had been in the middle of. He had been hoping to avoid battle if at all possible, but in the end he would rather be at Philippe's side when it really came down to it.  
  


Right, back to plotting against the usurper.

 

Chevalier, with a flash of curls and a complete lack of subtlety, checked the hall both ways before he ducked into Philippe's rooms and then on to Liselotte's. He pried open the first crate and lifted out a rabbit. It snapped at him and managed to nip one of his fingers, drawing blood.  
  


“Argh! Wretch!” He held it as far away from himself as possible as he placed it into one of her drawers. A servant came in to check on him and he shooed him away.  
  
At last, he had managed to get all but one rabbit into the drawers, but before he could snap up the last rabbit it escaped and darted under her bed.  
  


“You abominable little wretch, you furry little rodent, you piece of -”  
Chevalier was at this point sprawled out on the floor trying to fish it out. The door opened and Chevalier froze.  
  
“What are you doing?” It was Philippe's voice.  
  
Chevalier rolled over onto one side and posed as seductively as possible with one hand under the bed.  
“I lost my shoe.”  
  
“Under my wife's bed?”  
  
Chevalier shrugged.  
  
Philippe looked at his feet, both wearing shoes, shook his head, then left.  
  


Once Philippe was out of sight, Chevalier dived at the bed again.  
  
“You are going to pay for that you little wretch, I shall turn you into rabbit stew myself.”  
  
The rabbit stared at him with its beady black eyes and wiggled its nose menacingly. Chevalier glared at it. The rabbit tried to run. Chevalier sprang at it. They both slid across the floor, Chevalier clutching it to his chest.  
“Hah!” He got up, cradling the rabbit, and flicked his hair from his eyes. He savoured his victory as he plopped the rabbit down into the drawer and closed it with a flourish of lace.  
  
The sun was streaming down onto Philippe as he read a book when Chevalier entered. His expression softened for a moment as his heart swelled at the sight of him, he was worth everything. The tender moment passed, and Chevalier sauntered into the room, hands poised elegantly, and helped himself to a single grape. When Philippe didn't immediately acknowledge him he sat on the table and continued to pose as he waited.  
  
“What are you doing?” Philippe asked without looking up from his book.  
  
“Admiring you.”  
  
Philippe quirked a brow and looked up at him, clearly fighting a smile.  
  
“And?”  
  
“Is that not enough?”

“Not with you behaving so suspiciously. What have you done?”  
  
“Honestly, Mignonette, you cut me to the quick. No faith in me whatsover.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” Philippe set his book down and crossed his arms.  
“So you have been a perfectly behaved little angel all day then?”  
  
“Pff!” Chevalier laughed and Philippe lost his battle against a smile and grinned at him. He uncrossed his arms and Chevalier climbed into his lap. This was much better. This was how things should be, this was how things were before that woman showed up. He sighed against Philippe's lips and draped his arms artfully around his neck as he enjoyed Philippe, hoping that he would not be overly cross with him once -  
  
There was a scream in the room over and Chevalier grinned before he could help himself.  
  
“My prince!” The voice was Liselotte's and Chevalier looked like a boy at Christmas. Philippe gave him a betrayed glare and pushed him off of himself, but the Chevalier's mood would not falter.  
  
“My prince! Thank you!” Liselotte burst into the room and kissed Philippe, she was cradling the rabbit that had given the Chevalier such a difficult time like a baby and looked as thrilled as Chevalier had before she came through the door.  
  
“Oh, I love them!” She looked so happy, thrilled that Philippe had made such a thoughtful gesture. Philippe was giving Chevalier a look that told him he knew exactly what had happened – and he thought it was perfectly hilarious.

“I am glad that you like it, and moreso to see you so happy my wife.” Philippe lingered over the word wife to watch Chevalier squirm.  
“But it is not me who you must thank, but my dear Chevalier.”  
  
The Princess gave them both a confused and suspicious look.  
  
“What...really?”  
  
Chevalier gave her a rather pained and insipid smile.  
“Surprise?”  
  


The two of them stared at each other as Philippe laughed and gazed fondly at them. At last, Liselotte shrugged, then laughed as well and and punched the Chevalier in the arm.  
“And here I was thinking that you hated me!”  
  


 


End file.
